Angelic
by MewStrawberry
Summary: When Ryou dies and Masaya isnt there, Ichigo is left alone. But when Ryou becomes her guardian angel, he has to protect her. From what? She's stuck with her annoying-boss-dead-now-her guardian angel. RxI
1. Gone

Here's Angelic for you and I hope you like it! This is a RxI story, so if you're a RxI fan, enjoy it! And if you're not, enjoy it anyway or review on how it sucked. It's still a review and I will greatly appreciate it if you do. :)

So, disclaimer? I don't own TOKYO MEW MEW. **5 **reviews for every chapter! Please and enjoy :).** (review!)**

**I. Gone**

An ear-piercing scream shrieked through Ichigo's ears- tearing and scraping the soft walls around her eardrums- echoing in all quarters of the Cafe. Ichigo let out a startled scream as the plate in her hands slipped and shattered on the floor into pieces. She didn't know what hurt more: the horrifying scream or the loud shatter of the plate. Whether which one startled her more, didn't matter now. The loud thumping her ears followed by the ones of her heart, caused a sudden rush to her head. Her knees shook and she quickly gripped the sink, taking small breaths to calm the loud pounding in her chest. Her almost shattered ears thumped in her head in a fast beat.

She expected Ryou to pop out of nowhere like a Jack-in-the-Box because she knew Ryou was going be on her back -if he wasn't already- calling her "baka" or just plain insulting her, apart from lowing her salary and who knew what else for breaking a plate. Apart from flicking her nose, which usually happens in scenarios like this.

Or worse: extra hours and very very low pay or nothing at all. If there was a cold-hearted, inconsiderable jerk-of-a-boss on the earth, if possible the entire universe, that would be Ryou Shirogane. It seemed he didn't care anything else but making her life miserable.

"What happened?" she called out and turned off the sink. For a brief second, she was almost glad she was pulled back to reality by Lettuce's scream rather than having Ryou appearing out of nowhere and flicking her nose. But, then again, she'd prefer Ryou's flick than having an almost shattered ear.

If there was a reason for Lettuce to scream that loud, it was because she had broken more plates or maybe by getting scared. Who knew? Lettuce was always breaking plates and it was no surprise for her to let out a yelp or a small scream. But a scream like this? The plates had to have fallen on her to scream that loud or that horrifying. In fact, Ichigo had never heard something like this from Lettuce.

Ichigo checked the clock on the wall. 7:38 p.m? She had been cleaning dishes for 6 minutes only? That meant she only had 12 minutes to finish washing dishes, help Lettuce, pick up the chairs and run out of the Cafe before anyone knew she was gone, especially Ryou. No. Check that. Besides that, she still needed to get herself ready. She didn't want to look tired and sweaty in front of Masaya for their webcam chat. Ever since he left for England, Masaya has been in-and-out of contact and Ichigo did NOT want to miss the chance on talking him today.

Quickly drying her hands on a dry towel, she called out, "Are you okay Lettuce? What happened?"

"Oh my God! Someone please help! Keiichiro! Zakuro! It's Ryou!" Lettuce screamed.

Ichigo's ears burned and tingled by how loud Lettuce was screaming. Ryou? Well that was a very unexpected reason for her screaming. What could've Ryou done for Lettuce to scream like that? If possible, anything. But, this cry for help sounded desperate...scared...terrified. Ichigo had never heard Lettuce scream this way nor sound that frightening. Did Ryou really do something bad to her? Worried, she left the broken pieces on the floor and she made her way out the kitchen, to the hall. Getting out a little late wouldn't hurt, right?

The sun was setting outside, making the Cafe a soft orange from its last rays. It was quiet, the last minutes before closing. Relief washed over Ichigo. It almost seemed peaceful, but Lettuce's scream added a tense layer to it. In fact, Ichigo felt like being in a haunted place. Somewhere quiet, peaceful but making it haunted after a scream. A killing, frightening scream. For a brief second, it didn't feel like the lively Cafe that it was.

Rounding the corner, she expected bumping into Ryou -probably already headed to the stairs, leaving the scene- and automatically start screaming at him, but her knees locked her in place. What she saw, wasn't what she was expecting. In fact, it didn't come close to what she had in mind. She quickly looked away and tried relaxing her breathing which was slowly cutting short. Her knees wobbled and she quickly put her hand on the wall- to prevent her being sprawled on the floor.

She would have liked to believe that what she saw was a hallucination or part of those jokes where a scary face covers the computer screen after a calm scene at a website. Slowly turning her eyes, she confirmed that it wasn't a joke. Blinking her eyes quickly, she hoped that the scenery would disappear between the opening and closing. Her vision turned blurry and swirled.

Was it was she saw, happening? Was this some sort of sick trick? Answering her own question, she shook her head.

As her vision cleared, she focused on Lettuce first, trying to focus more on her. Lettuce's terrified face had tears streaming down her cheeks under her moist glasses. Her eyes were open, alert and watery. Forcing herself, Ichigo followed her gaze downward and there, holding in her hands was Ryou's hand, who was sprawled on the floor with his eyes rolled to the back of his head-only the white of his eyes showing on his open eyelids. His nose was red and bruised, with blood oozing through his nostril.

That was when something inside her broke, like a thin mirror being shattered inside her heart, piercing and sinking until every piece released a shot of pain through her veins. Ichigo felt her blood rise to her head and made her heart felt like a hot watery soggy bag, making it hard to breath. She tried breathing through her mouth, but she couldn't swallow that big knot. Was she part of a gorgy movie? Like Saw? Obviously not, because Ryou's body parts would be all over the place, not in one piece.

Then something caught her eye. There, around his head, was dark red liquid; staining his platinum blonde hair in blood. Ichigo suddenly felt her mouth quiver and her eyes burn. Maybe it was the scenery itself that was making her want to break down crying. Lettuce finally looked up and her eyes widen in relief.

"Ichigo! Please help me! I-I dont-dont know what happened! I was w-walking and I just found him on the floor!" Lettuce stuttered as tears kept streaming down her cheeks. She started with her panic gestures-pointing to the second floor and Ryou. Taking a deep breath and trying to swallow that knot in her throat, Ichigo made her way towards Lettuce trying to keep her composure to help Lettuce.

"Where's Keiichiro?" Ichigo crocked-but loud enough for Lettuce to hear- trying not to look at Ryou's terrifying gaze. Her heart felt like it burst right through her chest. Her whole body burned; the tips of her fingers tingled.

"I-I dont-"

Lettuce and Ichigo looked sideways when a door opened. For their luck it was Keiichiro, who was carrying a bag of groceries. "Keiichiro!" Lettuce screamed as she showed an emotion of panick and relief. Keiichiro's expression turned to shock and he instantly dropped the bags and didn't waste his time on quickly running to them. Ichigo didn't know if Keiichiro's presence made the situation better. If he was too late or he came at the right time. The atmosphere only got tenser. Scarier.

"What happened?" Keiichiro asked as he knelt down and reached for a pulse.

"We don't know. Lettuce says he was on the floor when she arrived and I was in the kitchen washing plates," replied Ichigo as she sat across Keiichiro, with Ryou between them. Lettuce had moved away, giving her place to Keiichiro. Both Lettuce and Ichigo watched Keiichiro unzip Ryous' vest. He put his ear against his chest and listened. Ichigo's breathing hastened as she searched his face for an answer while Lettuce cried with her hands together in her mouth. Ichigo felt her fingers cross and left them that way. Probably hoping they would work.

Keiichiro's eyes widen and Ichigo felt her chest rise up and her eyes burn fast.

"Where's Masha?" he asked, looking hard at Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly made memory and replied, "Ryou took him to his room this morning. I haven't seen him since."

Where was Masha? He had to be here with Ryou, correct?

"Lettuce! Please call the ambulance! Give them the address and to hurry!" Keiichiro ordered. Lettuce nodded and she quickly scurried to the kitchen. It was then Zakuro, Mint, and Pudding came walking in.

"Ichigo? What happened?" Mint asked. Her expression turned into terror when she saw Ryou. Not even Ichigo could answer that, so she stattered, trying to get something out of her mouth. Zakuro's expression twitched and quickly stopped walking.

"No-no da! Ryou!" screamed Pudding.

"Zakuro. Mint. Please get Pudding out of here!" Keiichiro ordered. Zakuro walked in front of Pudding and turned her around towards the exit.

"No! Let me go! Ryou!" screamed Pudding. Mint followed behind Zakuro, giving a final terrified glance before closing the door. Ichigo turned her attention back on Keiichiro, although she still heard Pudding's struggles.

"Keiichiro? Do you think-"

"I don't know," he interrupted as he zipped back the vest. "His pulse is very slow." He stared at Ryou's face and breathed deeply as he closed Ryou's eyelids. Ichigo breathed in and tried holding in her tears until Keiichiro broke the silence.

"Wait..." Ichigo perked up and turned to face Keiichiro, who was examining something on the side of Ryous' right thigh.

"What? What is it Keiichiro?" she asked. All of this was becoming confusing and sudden. Ryou was in front of her with his head cracked open, for Pete's Sake. Was there more to this then? More, other than Ryou dying? What more could there be than THAT?

Ichigo watched as Keiichiro grabbed a hold of something and pulled it out. Holding between his index finger and thumb in front of his face, was a needle. Well, a small piece of it. It was stained in blood and glinted in the light.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, shocked.

"It was on the side of his thigh. That's not all though..." Keiichiro put his hand on the side and gave it a small press. "...His skin is hard. I'm more troubled on how it get on his thigh."

Ichigo looked worriedly at him, instantly reaching the most obvious answer. Ryou wasn't suicidal. He was reserved, unsociable...practically a loaner and emo, that much she got out of him, but to kill himself? No. What reason? Purpose? Ryou wasn't the type to end his life like that for no reason or a reason. He was much to-she picked the first word that suited him- smart. She didn't want to start thinking beyond that.

"We have to get him to the hospital first."

"Right," agreed Keiichiro.

Ichigo placed her hand on Ryous' and a cold shiver went through her fingertips. His hands were icy cold and stiff.

"I'll put this somewhere safe and finish picking up the Cafe. Would you stay here meanwhile? If he reacts, tell me." Keiichiro asked standing up.

Ichigo stiffly nodded.

"Here-" Keiichiro unfastened his straps and ripped the loose part of his shirt. "-Wrap it around his head. I don't want him bleeding to..." Ichigo saw Keiichiro's face flinch in pain, at the same time as hers. The word hung in the air between them until Keiichiro said, "Before the paramedics arrive." He jumped the word. Having the word floating in the air between hurt Ichigo more than saying it or choosing not to say it. It was all over Ryou. -flinch-

"I'll be back." He gave her a kind smile and for a small moment, it calmed her. Ichigo took the piece of clothing and she was alone.

The cafe was dead silent. Haunting. The room felt like it was caving in on Ichigo, absorbing her. Her eyes burned and stinged as she stared at Ryou. What was taking the ambulance so long? Time was passing and each second meant everything to save Ryou. Her eyes blinked when she realized she was worried for Ryou. Why should she be?

After all he was the person making her life miserable, but seeing him like she was now, he seemed weak...vulnerable. Whether he was the person making her life miserable didn't matter now. All she cared now was for him to arrive on time, get saved, and everything will be back as it was. She was starting to regret ever wishing he was gone from her life. All those times she screamed out that she hated him, that she wished he was gone, that time when she said, "Go throw yourself over a cliff." Guilty.

Hoping he didn't take it serious, she shook her head trying to rid the thought. Ichigo stared at the blood that now surrounded Ryous' head. Blood. The rust-and-salt smell came to her mouth. making it bitter. Her hairs started rising up and her skin shook with goosebumps. Taking a deep breath, she tried pushing aside the bloods' existence and sat herself in front of Ryou's head.

"It's just tomato juice," she started saying as she carefully lifted Ryou's head onto her lap, the warm blood staining her hands. With one hand, she held it under Ryou's head and lifted it while she wrapped the cloth around his head with her other hand.

_"Tomato juice. Tomato juice. Tomato juice... coming out of Ryou's head, but no problem right?" _

She was halfway when she noticed where her hand was, she felt a dent or something that felt really loose like a piece of wet skin hanging. All mushy and squishy. Yuck. Shivers coldly went down her spine. The sudden warmth of her hand made her stop and look at Ryou's head. Why was it warm? The question startled her. She stared at Ryous' body position and slowly looked up to where the stairs were. From the bottom, she saw bloches of blood on the wall and the steps. A bloody hand-print smeared the white wall. Her eyes continued up until there was no more blood stains. Ichigo saw the door to his room was opened, the sun's rays glowing through his window.

The Cafe went from haunted house to a Chucky movie scene. And Halloween was MONTHS away.

"Ryou," she whined. "Halloween is MONTHS away. This is no time to pull a stupid stunt like this." Silence followed and she felt her face burn in embarassment. For a moment, she thought she wasn't _not_ here; with Ryous' head open like a broken vase. For a slight second, she expected him to complain. For a second, she wanted him to be okay. For a second, she wished he wasn't dying.

Shaking her head, she quickly wrapped the last of the cloth and hid the end part under a layer. She slowly put down Ryou's head on the floor and made her way beside him. Golden-stained locks peered through the layers of the cloth, staining it in ruby red. Ichigo started to feel desperate and useless.

What could she do now? She wanted to do something besides just staring at him, waiting for him to react or wait for him to... Quickly shaking the thought away, she got Ryou's left hand placed it between hers. His firm veins pulsed through his white skin that stretched halfway up his arm.

His face was still, his chest slowly rising. In...out...in... Giving his hand a tight squeeze she took a deep breath from her now dried lips and whispered through her swollen throat.

"Ryou..." Her lips twitched, but she pressed them in a hard line before continuing. "Can you hear me? Ryou. It's me, Ichigo."

She felt drops of water fall on her hands, realizing that she was crying. How long has she been crying?

"Ryou..." she said. Her voice broke, trying to hold back a sob. Her lips wavered a bit and wiped the tears on her cheek with her shoulder.

Ryou was surprisingly stiff and heavy like a statue. His hand felt cold compared to her warm blood stained hands. Then a sudden movement in her hand startled her. She stared at her fingers and realized Ryous' fingers were moving. They wrapped around her fingers and squeezed her hand, holding them it in a firm grip. Seeing a reaction from Ryou brought a smile to her face.

"R-Ryou?" His name came out as a whisper between pauses. She waited for Ryou's eyes to open, but they never did, only quick movements under his eyelids. His mouth trembled as if he was freezing. He looked like he was in pain as if he wanted to move, but couldn't.

The sudden doors bursting open startled her. The paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher and equipment with Keiichiro behind them. Seeing the paramedics doing their job, Ichigo stepped aside as the paramedics strapped Ryou to the stretcher, blood dripping as they hurried outside where the ambulance was waiting; its' siren echoing through the Cafe.

"Keiichiro!" Ichigo nervously called out and started walking towards him. "Ryou moved his hand." All the other details, like the blood on the stairs and the wall vanished from her mind. The sudden reaction from Ryou roused her mood.

"He did?" Keiichiro asked, his eyes showing relief. "Anything else happened?"

"Just that and his mouth was shivering," Ichigo said look at Ryou's hand hanging on one side of the stretcher. "Well that's good news! That means he's still conscious. I'll go talk to the others. I'll meet you girls outside," he said giving a smile and quickly running to door Zakuro and the others went in. Ichigo stood there, watching alone. She stared at her hands and cafe uniform; both stained in blood. Ryou was still conscious. He can still make it.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce's voice came from behind her. Ichigo turned around and found Lettuce holding a mop and a bucket. "I'll finish up here. You go on and put your clothes somewhere to clean." Lettuce forced a smile under her red teary eyes.

"Oh. OK then," said Ichigo wiping the blood on her uniform, even if there was no sense to it nomore. Somehow, she felt her spirits high. Knowing Ryou was conscious did mean a good thing, but, that puddle of blood made her worry. It was a threat for Ryou's survival. Staring at the puddle of blood, she made her way to the changing rooms.

_(minutes then)_

Ichigo sat in one of the hospital chairs, waiting for any news of Ryou. Keiichiro was leaning against the wall with Zakuro a few feet away while Lettuce and Mint stayed with Pudding in a couch in front of hers.

"Maybe we should ask if there's progress or something," Lettuce requested.

"We should wait until the doctor comes out. He'll have the answers we need," Keiichiro spoke softly.

"Besides Lettuce, we barely got here 10 minutes ago and you want answers already?" Mint said.

Ichigo listened to them talk. All she wanted for this to be over. To get out of this place. People were getting in and out. Either with good news or not. People with good news got out with their loved one in a wheelchair or walking, happy to be out, but the ones who weren't, left with teary eyes. Ichigo tried getting that thought out of her head. The jerk. Ryou had to come out-healthy and walking and everything would be the way it was with them fighting everyday and discussing.

Ichigo stood up and started pacing. Every now and then she'd look at the clock. Five seconds. Six seconds. Ten seconds. Ichigo couldn't stand here waiting. She had to see Ryou was going to be ok. Approaching the Mews, she said, "I'll be right back. I'm heading for the restroom." She didn't even wait for their answer. Quickly making her way through the halls, she scanned every open door trying to see Ryou.

What was she doing? Why? Couldn't see be waiting with the Mews instead? She thought about going back, but she kept going. It was as if instinct had taken over or something. She couldn't go back, no matter how much she questioned herself.

Everytime she passed a clock, she'd check it. One second. Next hall. Three seconds. She must've gone crazy because she had to find Ryou and NOW. It was taking too long. Time was running out and FAST. She turned to her left and quickly scanned the passing window until she found him, at last.

There were paramedics everywhere. One checking the blinking box, another on his right with needles, another two on his left and at least four people scurrying and brining stuff in. One paramedic came in rushing through the door with a box and two rectangular pads. Everyone seemed so busy that they didn't realize Ichigo was there.

Ichigo watched in complete silence as they unzipped, practically tore, his vest opened. The annoying beeping sound started up as the red line on the box began scribbling. Beep. Beep. Ichigo put her hands together and started crying. All this was too much-watching Ryou with tubes, needles, and stuff coming in and out of his system. Blood stained towels where everywhere.

The paramedic with the box rushed to Ryou's side and started up the machine. Ichigo couldn't help the tears. They were running down nonstop. Something was taking over her that she coudln't fight against this. Against this feeling.

Then there was the sound she didn't want to hear. Beeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp...

Ichigo's insides started tensing up. She watched as the doctor laid the pads on Ryou's chest and said something. Ryou's body jerked up from the stretcher as if he was getting kicked from the back.

"Ichigo?" Keiichiros' voice came from behind her. She didn't bother to look. Her gaze kept switching from the box to Ryou's face.

Again his body jumped from the bed. Her heart hastened as the same annoying sound continued. Beeeeeeppppp...

"Ichigo. Let's go. We should wait," Keiichiro said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Instantly she took it off and answered with a solid, "NO."

"You shouldn't be here. It's better to wait than to witness this," Keiichiro explained as he put his hand again. Ichigo immediately shook her shoulder, but it didn't shake off. His hand started tugging trying to make her go back.

"No...I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo said as she tried to stay firm against his strong grip. She wished it was Ryous' pulses she was hearing instead of hers.

"I don't want you seeing this Ichigo. It's better to wait," Keiichiro said as he grabbed an elbow. Ichigo tried shaking both off, but she couldn't. She tried to stand firm, but whenever Keiichiro tugged, she started to move. Her chest was swelling up inside her as she tried to fight against this. Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"No Keiichiro! I need to stay!" she protested. Ichigo felt another pair of hands grab her waist.

She tried fighting against this. That annoying beeping sound kept going, making her more desperate. Ryou jerked up from the bed again and nothing happened. The paramedics had stopped moving and she looked at the one that had the box. He looked at Ryou and shook his head slowly. Ichigo gave a final hard effort and broke free from Keiichiro's and Zakuros' grip. Quickly scurrying to the window, she found the doctor walking out of the door.

"Are you here for Ryou Shirogane?" He asked as he took off his gloves.

"Yes," Ichigo answered quickly not bother to wipe the tears in her eyes. Keiichiro and Zakuro stood beside her. "What's wrong? Is Ryou ok? Were you able to close to wound?" she asked.

The doctor sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Those words echoed through Ichigo's head as they hit her like a sharp-needled wall. There, she felt something in her chest sink and immediately break down into tears as well as Keiichiro. He went up to the doctor and said, "It's not true. Tell me ITS NOT TRUE."

"I'm sorry, but Ryou arrived with a severe open wound in his head. Unfortunately, he lost a lot of blood and he didn't respond when we tried bringing him back. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Keiichiro exploded, banging a wall. Ichigo felt her breath escape as she tried taking this in. She felt her body crumble and she quickly hugged Zakuro to somehow feel safe or comforted. Zakuro's sweet perfume ran through her nose.

Ryou was gone. Forever.

"He's gone," she whispered through her hands. Those two words, as short as it was, sank deep in her heart and brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't stop herself and she let all those tears come out as she, along with Keiichiro and Zakuro, cried and mourned in the hall. The simple fact that Ryou wasn't in her life anymore, was too unbearable. "NO..." she whispered as she hugged Zakuro tight as cried on her shoulder.

**-End. Part 1**

BUM BUM BUM..Ryou's dead. Yes he is because I wrote so. XD. I was glad that I passed the 2,000 word mark. Yay! I know, I know. It's dooms-day for everyone from now on. You want to know what happens next? If you do, review! **5 **reviews will bring Chap. 2.

OH NO! How in the world are they going to know how they felt about one another? Why did I make a story in which Ryou dies? Did the first sentence make you say it fast that you didn't breathe? Who thought Ichigo was NOT herself as she cleaned Ryou's head? Why **WAS **Ryou's blood warm? What does the stairs have to do with the story? Why was Ryou on the floor? What's in for Ichigo now? Is she the ditzy-clumsy-Ichigo or was she replaced by some robot? TEll me PLEASE!

3


	2. Whats left

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chap is for you! About this chap, I had a lot of fun with it. I hope you like it! I tried my best to remember everything I had on the paper I lost, but I was glad I was able to remember SOME. The next chap you will see, will be the edited chap. So if you see or get a STORY alert, you'll know why. If you want to pass by and check the new stuff I put in and took out, go right ahead!

So that's all I have much to say. **5 reviews for Chap 3 **Enjoy and **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!

**II. Whats left**

_"Ryou Shirogane. 1990-2009. May you rest in peace." _The white letters engraved on the tombstone seemed too unreal for Ichigo to believe as if it was part of an illusion or something she was just imagining. Ichigo expected herself to start bawling her eyes out like the rest of the Mews any moment, but, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to believe Ryou was now 6 feet under. It was just too...too unbelievable. One minute he was there, and the next, he was gone. Fact was that it happened so fast, she didn't know how to react. And even now, a day after, she was still speechless.

If Ryou could've made it to the hospital and stayed there for days until he died, then that would have given Ichigo some time to take it all in. To expect some sort of good news. To give hope or a chance for him to live. But no. Ryou's death was so sudden. In a matter of minutes, he was gone. He was healthy and full of life. Well, not in that context but he was living, with no signs of near death. Ichigo played the last moments seeing him and felt her head shake a little when seeing the tombstone.

Her eyelids felt so heavy. She couldn't remember if she had any sleep at all. The cold wind only stung her eyes even more and the sun didn't do any help either. The Mews cried from behind her, sniffling and whimpering now and then. She faintly heard Zakuro's whimper along with the others. And Keiichiro? His pain hurt Ichigo the most since he was practically a brother to Ryou. That made her chest hurt even more.

It wasn't as if she felt something for him so she could start bawling her eyes out. What she considered towards Ryou wasn't friendship-that she came too hard to accept, nor any type of bond like brother and sister. And it had never been an affection. It was just a boss and employee bond. Come to think of it, there was no bond between them. He was the boss and she the employee. That was the reality. No matter the case, she couldn't find enough reason to believe he's gone.

But even still. Memories of them fighting and shouting, either at the Cafe or on the street, started replaying in her head like a movie clip. Each memory, his face came up as if yesterday was the day they fought; still fresh in her mind and every word he said. And for him to suddenly vanish, the memories seemed as if they belonged to someone else like from a movie. "BAKA!" he's scream. "Idiot!" she'd shout back. "Idiot, baka means idiot!" he'd answer and giving her his signature smirk.

That memory made her giggle when she realized how ridiculously hilarious they both sounded.

The Mews leaned down and dropped flowers on the grave. Roses, a sunflower, tulips, and irises became a blanket of flowers over Ryou. Sighing deeply, she inserted a single forget-me-not in the vase next to his picture. Why she chose the flower, she did not know. Probably something her mind decided. The scent of rose petals faintly filled the air around her, mixed with other scents from the other flowers. Staring at his picture, she couldn't help but snicker at his expression: motionless like a robot. No smile and arms crossed. The Mews then started to walk away, leaving her alone.

"That's how everyone's going to remember you Ryou? You were always such a jerk," she managed to say under her breath. For a brief second, she expected him to say something. She was used to it by now... Her chest trembled a bit as she breathed in deeply. She felt it drained out somehow along with her eyes and throat. Now she was at loss for words. What could she say to him? He was gone. He wasn't alive for her to start screaming everything she was holding against him no more. Nothing. There were just no flesh in front of her to let everything out.

Giving a last glance at Ryou, she said, "Good-bye Ryou." That was all she said. After, she couldn't find what to say: thanks? I'll miss you? You were a good friend? Why would she say that? Grunting, she decided a simple good-bye was enough for Ryou to receive from her. After all, that's practically what she always wanted to say. A good-bye. The day she would say good-bye forever, but she never thought she would depart from him this way.

Shaking her head, she turned around and started walking away from Ryou. Staying there made her feel more unbalanced inside. She did what she had to do. She carefully made her way zig-zagging through the graves, carefully trying not to step on any of them. As she got further away from Ryou, she felt as if something inside her was tugging on something like playing tug-of-war with an invisible magnetic force. Not only that, the further she got, the more the "force" pulled and slowly covered her inside. With difficulty, she worked against this until she arrived at the pavement. She was surprised on how fast she had arrived.

The wind blew a heavy silence that scattered dried leaves on the pavement trail. The sun was giving off its afternoon rays. It was peaceful, yes, but with Ryou gone, it carried an emptiness in the wind.

The Mews were already getting on the car. She gave one last glance and ran to the car. Zakuro and Mint sat in the front with Keiichiro while Lettuce and Pudin sat beside Ichigo. On the way home, everyone sat in silence. Pudin had fallen asleep on Lettuce's lap. Ichigo looked out the window, letting the fresh air hit her face. She turned to look at Keiichiro and that's when she had a sudden flashback. Keiichiro was driving with Zakuro next to him. Beside Ichigo Mint, Lettuce and Pudin were discussing about something. By their clothes, she saw that they were for the beach.

"Ichigo?" His voice shocked her. She turned to the front seat and saw his blue eyes on hers. That gaze. That look in his eyes was hard to forget. Her chest started to warm up and her eyes tingled. Ichigo shook her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw that they had arrived at her house. Keiichiro turned down the car and stepped outside.

"Good-bye Ichigo. See you tomorrow," Lettuce called from behind before she closed the door. Ichigo waved good-bye and silently walked to her door with Keiichiro behind her.

"Ichigo are you allright?" he asked concerned. Ichigo suddenly wanted to fall down crying, but she breathed in deeply and 'swallowed' that feeling.

"Yes I am. Why?" she asked looking through her bag for her keys. What she was really doing was trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm worried about your health. Your eyes are red and baggy and you have black shadows under them. Not only that, you haven't eaten and you seem more pale and thinner," he explained worriedly.

Ichigo took this all in. Did she really look all that he just said? What was the last thing she ate? When? Hmm... She made a mental note to run to the mirror and make a self-check up. The door opened and her mom stood at the gate. Immediately her mom reached for her and embraced her in a long warm hug. She stroked her hair and this made Ichigo wobble inside, like staying firm for a long time and finally resting. Her chest sank in as if it were disinflating.

"My baby. I'm sorry. We'll talk when you've rested, ok?" she whispered in Ichigo's ear. Rest. Noone was going to have a rest after this. Let alone peacefully. Her mom let her go and turned her attention to Keiichiro.

"Keiichiro! I'm so sorry for this. I'm sure you haven't eaten. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked, wiping her hands on the apron. Ichigo silently walked inand stood behind her mom. Even though the house was feet away, the smell of chicken with rice perfumed the air. Her stomach immediately grumbled at the mouth-watering aroma, but deep inside, she just wanted to run up and lay in her bed.

"Thank you ma'am, but I was just passing by to leave Ichigo. Everyone else is waiting in the car. Some other time perhaps," he said and gave a kind smile. Then he looked at Ichigo and his face turned serious.

"You take care Ichigo, ok?" Ichigo slowly nodded her head as her insides twisted and turned at his concerned look. He turned his gaze to his mom.

"Ma'am. Can I have some words with you? Alone?" he asked seriously. "Of course," answered her mom. "Ichigo. Go to your room and relax. Once I'm done talking, we'll eat." Ichigo answered, "Yes mom." Her mom stepped outside and closed the door behind her. Ichigo exhaled sharply and made her way towards the house, her feet graveling the sand. Once she went inside, she took off her shoes and she lazily walked up the stairs and reached her bedroom door. It was so quiet. The sun was setting and no birds were singing. It was as if everything was dead. There was no wind to whistle through the trees. There were no cars honking or zooming by. Nothing.

She went directly to her restroom and turned on the light. She had to blink twice before she saw her reflection clearly. On her lower eyelids was a small layer of red and her eyelashes were moist and watery. Light black streaks marked both her cheeks and her eyes were red; the veins showing with red under the lids. Black bruises shadowed under her eyes. Her hair was a mess, possibly tangled to the point of matted. Her lips were dried and a little cracked. She did notice that she was a little thiner and paler. Her cheeks were thiner and her cheekbones were showing a bit. She looked sick.

What was her last meal? _When_? She resisted the urge on smelling herself.

Ryou's death had left her THIS. She's what's left.

A long shower was her first-to-do and then eat. She cliked her light off and walked to her balcony where she saw her mom and Keiichiro talking in the front gate. She couldn't make out what they were saying. Slowly opening her balcony doors, she was able to hear Keiichiro's voice.

"...Ichigo is not in good conditions I would say."

"Yes, I noticed. How has everyone been taking it?" her mom asked, worriedly keeping her voice low.

"Ryou's passing has been very hard for everyone, especially for Ichigo and Lettuce. It's going to be hard for them to recover since they were there."

"What?" Ichigo jumped a little by the sudden interruption of her mom.

"What do you mean she was there? Why?" Ichigo then remembered that she didn't mention this to her. It would've only caused her worry.

"I'm sorry she didn't say anything then, but she was just following my orders," Keiichiro explained calmly. He was right. Ichigo remembered that she didn't want to tell her mom everything in detail, not yet. To leave it out until after and Keiichiro agreed under the condition that he was the one giving the order.

"I understand that, Keiichiro, but was it for the best?" The question hung in the air for 2 long silent seconds. The question sank into Ichigo's conscious. She felt her lip quiver and she leaned in closer to listen. It continued to be quiet, no air or sound or cars.

"No, it wasn't. I'm sorry," Keiichiro answered quietly with guilt. "Ichigo's really heartbroken and she's in bad shape," he stated switching the subject. "Please look out for her. She needs to eat and have some rest. I don't want them working until they're better," he explained.

"Yes. That would be the best for all of them now," her mom agreed.

Ichigo was taken back at all this. Heartbroken? By what? Huh? Was she really? Her thoughts were interrupted when Keiichiro started the car and drove off. Her mom closed the gate and Ichigo saw that she had a worried face as she thoughtfully went back to the house. Ichigo reached for the bars and brought herself up. Everything had her head spinning, especially when Keiichiro mentioned the word "heartbroken." Heartbroken sounded such a strong heavy word. That word seemed to have meant more to Masaya than to Ryou.

Now she felt a big weight in her chest and it was warming up with hot water again. Tightening her grip on the bars, she started crying.

She turned around to head for her bed, but her heart, breath, and time stopped when her eyes locked into a pair of electric blue eyes. Those blue eyes that she had seen yesterday stared right back at her, only they were shocked and surprised as she was. As she slowly backed away, she opened her mouth to breath while her chest trembled with hot water. Ryou stood in front of her. No. This was a dream.

"N-noo..." she stuttered as tears flowed down her cheeks. The memory of Ryou laying on the floor with blood started replaying in her head. That was what happened and that was what she saw. She was sure of it. Ryou looked at her, then at his arms with his eyes in shock. It seemed as if he couldn't believe he was there either. Right there in front of her. No! This had to be an illusion. A dream! If not, she was just imagining it or it was probably one of his before-death tricks to make her crazy and laugh at her from his grave and beyond.

"NO! You're dead! You can't be here!" Ichigo screamed as she covered her ears with her arms. "NO! You're dead..." she screamed, starting to back away from him until the balcony touched her butt. "..You're dea-" She couldn't finished the sentence. She felt herself lean back and loosing her balance. The adrenaline rose to her head as she threw her arms in front of her to catch her balance. Terrified, she gave herself a push as she reached for Ryous' hand. Ryou, shocked, reached for her. Ichigo reached a little more for his hand; for the touch that confirmed he was alive. But, just as she clapsed her hand, it slipped right through his as if he were a hologram.

Her breath stopped and she felt herself fall backward. She gave a loud scream before she felt her head hit the ground and her sight turned from spinning trees to blurry and slowly faded. The last image she saw before she lost consicous was of Ryou leaning against the rail.

**-End. II**

Dun DUN DUNNN! Yes, Ichigo's heartbroken, if you didn't notice. I think Ichigo is so depressed, she's almost at the point of suicidal. Whoa. I really liked the ending on this chapter. The intense and suspense! Thanks to my wonderful sister who gave me ideas for the future chaps and reading it! Luv you!

O.O Ryou was there? How? What? When? Why? Who? Or was it all just an illusion? Something Ichigo imagined or something real? But HOW? Why did she go through him? Why did they see each other? Was he really floating in the sky? Why? He's DEAD! Why did Ichigo choose the forget-me-not without thinking? Why was Ichigo avioding eye contact with Keiichiro? And what of Keiichiro? What's going to happen to him and everyone now the Head-Honcho is gone? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And you'll find out on Chap. 3.

**Mint and Keiichiro gave the roses  
Pudin the sunflower  
Lettuce the irises  
Zakuro the tulips and Ichigo the forget-me-not**

**{R.I.P Michael Jackson}**

3


	3. 2nd Chance

Three things I want to point out. 1. The Mews don't have their powers. You were probably wondering why Ichigo's "Mew-self" didn't kick in when she fell. 2. Masaya is in England. Yuck..Masaya. That's where I want him. Far FAR away. 3. This chapter is from Ryou's P.O.V. The P.O.V's will keep changing and I'll tell you in my author's note on who's POV will the chapter be told.

Now for Ichigo's character, we already saw the deep-zombie side of her. She doesn't seem like the Ichigo we see in Tokyo Mew Mew, huh? Ha. No worries. I'll pull off a miraculous move so that spunky girl can be alive again. *snickering evilly*

**I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. 5 reviews!**

**III. 2nd Chance**

Ryous' eyes twitched as Ichigo hit the ground with a sharp THUD! Stunned, he stared at his bare hand which remained stretched out. He flexed his fingers, testing their movement and reached for the rail, but he remembered his hand going through Ichigo's and quickly drew his hand away. Unsure, he took a step back and jumped over the rail. As he descended, he saw Ichigo's chest rise and with that, he was glad he hadn't killed her. Her right arm looked folded forward in a strange looking angle. He decided on questioning his existence later. Well, if "existence" were the right word.

As he landed beside her, he carefully put his two fingers on her neck and timed her pulse. Normal. It was thumping a little fast, but it was nothing of worry. Ichigo grumbled a bit and tightly squeezed her eyes. Ryou put his hand over them to shade her, but he was left stunned when a shadow didn't appear. He waved his hand back and forth, but despite it all, no shadow. It was as if the sun was showing right through him. All of this was weird. First he went through Ichigo and now there was no shadow.

Ryou's thoughts were interrupted when the backyard door opened and Ichigo's mom stood in the doorway with her mouth opened. The leaves shadows ruffled like small waves on her face and the wind scattered dry leaves between Ryou and her.

"Mrs. Momomiya. There's an explanation to this. You see-"

"Oh Ichigo! Dear, what happened?" Her mother quickly ran to her side, completely unaware of Ryou kneeling beside Ichigo.

"It's my fault. I tried grabbing her, but she went through my hand and..." Ryou stopped when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. In fact, it was as if she didn't know he was there. To test his doubts, he waved his hand in front of her face and there was no movement in her eyes. He was invisible to her.

Now this was getting more shocking, not to mention confusing. She couldn't see nor hear him. Ichigo groaned and mumbled a little bit until she lazily half-opened her eyes.

"Mom?" she said, barely a whisper. Her mom sighed in relief and hugged her. "Oh Ichigo. Thank goodness." Ichigo grumbled a little bit and dozed off again. Ryou stood up and watched as Mrs. Momomiya picked up Ichigo and put Ichigos' arm around her neck with her arm grabbing her side. He couldn't do anything but watch.

Why was it that Ichigo saw him, but not her mom? How? More importantly, what was he doing here? Ryou was 99.9999999% sure he was dead. Actually, he knew he was dead, but he wasn't sure what he was now. Ryou took a few steps back until he felt the tree trunk and descended down as the bark of the tree scratched his back. The grass was cool and fresh between his fingers. He breathed in this small piece of tranquility, not caring if he was his ghost or spirit. Dead or alive.

Although what happened was still very clear in his mind, still fresh, he knew for a fact he shouldn't doubt it for a minute AT ALL. But, him appearing in Ichigo's room, not to mention being seen by her, still put that .1% in doubt and confusion. Not being able to come with a reasonable conclusion left him speechless. It's a true fact that Ryou was never speechless, but what could he think? What reasonable explanation was there to this? Unless he was never dead in the first place. He could've survived.

Not possible.

Going through Ichigo, appearing at her house and not being seen by her mom had to have an explanation. Ichigo slumped along her moms' side as both disappeared into the house. Ryou inhaled deeply and didn't know where or what to do from here. Everything felt normal, just like it would be being alive. The sunshine gave the same warm sensation in his skin. Same thing for the air. It tingled and refreshed his face. He decided that now wasn't the time to check Ichigo. Knowing her, she'd throw a fit at him or go crazy. Besides, he didn't want Ichigo hurting herself even more.

He closed his eyes and tried remembering the past events. The first memory was of him in his room and upgrading Masha who was connected to the computer that afternoon. He fast-forwarded through the punch on his nose and being pushed out until he felt the sharp sting on his thigh. His thigh then started to tingle and burn, like sitting on top of your leg for a while.

It burned, slowly invading and shutting down his leg until he couldn't feel anything. Tingling and burning like a flame, it expanded to his body. Then he felt the hard push and his legs left the floor as he rolled and hit the stairs with force. Now and then he felt his hands wipe the wall and his bones cracked with each step he hit. Everything was numb and crushing like cracking your knuckles. Between everything, his leg never bended. It remained unmovable; still paralyzed and stretched out.

His body felt heavy as he hit the last step with a loud CRACK that his vision turned from red to black then to yellow and red again. The back of his head felt unbearable. Loud painful pulses boomed in his head, clouding every sound and every sense. Breathing was very difficult. His throat scratched like sandpaper when he inhaled. Something sharp and painful poked an internal organ under his right rib cage.

Immediately, he knew a rib was broken and it was poking his right lung because every breath he took, he felt something salty drain in his throat. He didn't know how long he remained on the floor until Lettuce screamed. Every nerve, bone, pulse in his body snapped. Everything burned and ached with an enormous pain that he wanted to scream, but he didn't have the strength to do so. It hurt so badly and he felt his eyes burn. All his bones felt dislocated, snapped; not part of him. The pain slowly ate his body like an acid virus, burning through his veins.

Just what was in the needle?

Voices started to arouse and the volume came and went, but he recognized Ichigos' and Keiichiros' voice. Something ticklish and stingy was pulled out from his thigh like a thorn being stuck. The voices turned into small murmurs until it turned quiet. Ryou felt his pulse quicken a bit. The pain was still unbearable and everything had turned black. He couldn't see anything. His hearing was a little clear and he heard the soft breathing of someone. Someone was with him and he couldn't make out who until they spoke.

"Ryou."

Ichigo. He recognized her whiney voice.

"Halloween is MONTHS away. This is no time to pull a stupid stunt like this." Leave it to Ichigo to say something like that at a moment like this.

_"Baka!"_ He wanted to shout, but his jaw was getting stuck as well. Everything was slowly slowing to a stop like a rusted wheel. There was something in Ichigo's voice, other than its normal whiney-pitch tone. Something hovered around it.

The sudden touch of a hand sent warm waves through him. "Ryou..." There was a short pause and she continued. "Can you hear me? Ryou. It's me Ichigo."

How it frustrated Ryou NOT being able to respond to her. How he was hearing her loud and clear and how he couldn't move, speak, or give her any signal for a response. Wet drops fell on his hands and he realized she was crying. He never liked seeing Ichigo cry and he wasn't good at cheering her up, either. Only making her scream and getting her angry, but in the end, he'd always made her forget that sad moment, even when she didn't realize it. Determined, he gathered the strength he had left and focused it on his hand.

It hurt to even move, his bones giving their final effort. Some knuckles popped from the inside and boy did they hurt, as if they were all in little pieces, but he was able to wrap his fingers around hers and give her a tight grip. The tendons stretched and snapped like wires. Hopefully, Ichigo would see this as his response.

"R-Ryou?" He tried moving his eyeballs under his eyelids, doing small circles then diagonally. They hurt and he felt the veins behind them snap, but he continued. Successfully, he moved his mouth even if it was trembling. That was when his hearing was nomore. Like having a q-tip in your ear, a clouded wall blocked their entrance and he couldn't hear anything, only feel. He still felt Ichigo's hand and then some quick movement that he knew he was being picked up and on top of something. He started to feel tired and his breath was being clogged.

Something was put around his mouth that also covered his nose. It released hot air but it just made it worse for him. It clogged his throat and he managed to cough really hard through his rough throat that felt like fiery rocks. He felt something warm trickle down the side of his mouth. The pain was so agonizing that it was all he could feel and let it do its' job. It over-powered his mind and senses. He didn't twitch when something sharp was pressed into his arms and wrist. Just more pain. He'd given up on trying to fight it.

There was movement again. It felt like riding a car; speeding, hurrying through the freeway with a few bumpy parts with the air rushing at his face. It continued until it slowed down and made a sharp right turn. His body felt slowly slipping away. He felt HIMSELF slipping away like on the brink of fainting until something electrifying like sharp thunder and a thousand times sharper than needles, blasted through his chest. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. ANYTHING to react so they can stop. This was worse than before.

But he couldn't react. He didn't own his body anymore. It was a stranger; not responsive to his desperate calls. His heart beated furiously against his chest that he couldn't breath anymore. Again, the intense pain blasted through his chest and that did it. His rib cage crumbled and his mind exploded. Just as his heart reacted to it, it felt like it was being squeezed and with a final thump, it stopped. He didn't know how he KNEW it stopped, but it did and he slipped away. He felt himself disconnect from his body like wires disconnecting and he felt himself not falling or rising up. BOTH, like a feather being tossed in the wind with no direction.

He guessed he still had his eyes closed because it was dark and there was no sound or air. Nothing. He could feel his hands and his breathing slowly exhale through his nose. Then he felt something warm around him. It tingled in his skin and brightened his sight, though his eyes were closed. It wasn't dark anymore. It was slowly turning lighter from dark to gray and slowly to white and a hint of yellow. He tried feeling were it was warmer to make out the source, but it was everywhere.

_"What is this?" _he asked. He was surprised that he didn't open his mouth to speak. It was his thought and it echoed everywhere, hearing himself. Something bright shined because it was bright behind his lids and then he felt warm air blowing towards him. It wasn't harsh air or fierce air. It was soft and slow like a puff. And the light disappeared. Finally, he slowly opened his eyes and he the sun setting welcomed him, behind a tree. Colors danced in his eyes until his vision cleared and he could se were he was.

And who was in front of him. Ichigo. She turned around towards her room and they were inches away when they locked eyes. Her wet eyes expanded, almost out of their sockets as she took steps back. She put her head between her arms and shook it, screaming something. His hearing wasn't clear yet until the noise slowly came back like putting the volume up on the radio. "You're dea-" That was when she started to lean back and reached out to him. Quickly reaching out to her, she did the same until her hand went through his like a hologram and he couldn't do anything else except for listen to her scream.

It echoed in his head and it probably will continue for a long time. Ryou inhaled deeply through his nose and slowly through his mouth. Yup. That's what happened. Impossible, but true. At least all the horryfying pain was gone and not in his system anymore. It was just part of a painful memory; a fresh scar in him that he hoped to erase. He doubted something like that could be forgotten.

It had turned quiet and all he could hear was his heart pounding and the air whistling through the tree. Everything was peaceful and it brought ease to him. It calmed his mind and eased him inside.

"Ryou."

That voice. It carried in the wind softly and is eyes remained closed, unable to move when he knew from who it was coming from. The voice he hasn't heard in 9 yrs. The voice that was consumed by fire the day he last heard it. Exhaling deeply, he opened his eyes and to his surprise, his mom was standing before him. She had on the same dress he last saw her in and her long yellow hair cascaded from behind her waist, billowing in gentle waves with the wind. Ryou, in shock, stood up and stared at her. Her gentle eyes suddenly filled with tears as she embraced him in a hug. Ryou's eyes blicked several times as he tried taking this in. Her presence confirmed it; he was dead.

"You...," he managed to say through her hair. Her smell ran through his nose; the same one that did 9 yrs ago. "Oh Ryou. I knew this day would come, but not like this," she whispered. She let go of him and wiped her tears. That was when he noticed something out of place. Behind her shoulders, were a pair of wings. Not only that, there was a halo on top of her head. It seemed that she took notice of this that she gave a gentle smile and said, "Silly, you have them too."

**-End, Part III.**

:O. OOOO..Left you in a cliffhanger! Didn't I? DIDN'T I? Bwahaha. I know, I know, this chap is very short. I was thinking on making it longer, but I got that idea on leaving you with a cliffhanger. Haha. And yes, I know Ryou seemed NOT like himself in this chap. It was as if he was hit in the head (XD) or something ha that knocked him out completely. But! no worries. I'll have that rude, sarcastic, evil meanie back soon.

Why is Ryou's mom appearing in my story? What's she going to do? Why is Ryou there? What's he going to do? Why did he appear a day after he died? What of Ichigo's mom? Why didn't he see him? What will happen to Ichigo? If she went through him, why didn't he go through the mirror? Who thinks Ryou looks good, or better or more attractive, with wings and a halo on? Ehhh? lol Lots of questions! Answers answered in Chap. 4 ONLY when you read and Review And you'll find out!

3


	4. To Protect

Woo-hoo! Chap. 4. After days on having a writer's block, I was finally able to write. *sigh of relief* Also, I got a lot of story alerts and favorites, which made me one **VERY **happy airhead! THANK YOU! And that also gave me the *uumph* to write more. It's going to be the last time I write a Chap as short as Chap. 3. I was literally banging my head. But thanks to the people who reviewed it! Makes me very happy! ^_^ A big thanks to Josh Groban on his awesome duo with Sarah Brightman in "There For Me" for being my background music. If you haven't heard it, you can find it on Youtube

About this chap, well, enjoy it! I know you will :]

P.S The sword they have is exactly like Suigintou's from Rozen Maiden. I thought it'd fit them. ^_^ You can find it in Episode 6 part 2.

**I DONT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. 5 REVIEWS for Ch. 5!**

**IV. To Protect**

Ryou never thought he'd be speechless as he was now. Or clueless, for that matter. Obviously, there was a good reason for this. He was dead, that much he knew, although, his mere presence in Ichigo's room a day after, was still yet to be known. He considered the possibility of being reincarnated, but, as soon as he asked himself that, he realized that it was just plain absurd. Well, in his case. Shaking his head, he rid all those thoughts that had to do with the supernatural and beyond. And he couldn't help feeling he was probably already involved in such a thing.

Feeling that his head had cleared a bit, he stared back at his mom with his mouth opened. He tried saying something, but nothing came out. The emotion of seeing his mother again and holding her brought a smile to his face. For a small moment, his mind was cleared and all this mess was gone. All his attention was on his mom and on what she had said.

Speculating, he reached behind his shoulders and was surprised, something that he never was, when he felt something rough and feathery. Tracing the solid object downward, he was stuck between whether to believe this or not. He gave it a tight squeeze and immediately a small pinch of pain shot through his blade and plucked a nerve on the side of his head. He flexed his shoulders and a bit of extra weight was added.

Then he raised his hand above his hand and instantly bumped into something hard and metallic. Confused, he touched it softly, running his finger against its' smooth surface. He didn't think it twice when he grabbed it and held it inches from his face in examination. It was a halo no doubt; round and glowing in mid orange and yellow. Putting it back he chuckled to himself, mostly because he couldn't believe all of this was happening.

Now that his mind was cleared, he returned his gaze to his mother, who had her gaze intensely on the balcony. The wind blew her hair, making it shine lightly in the sunlight. "How ironic," she said silently, eyes concentrating on the rail. Her hair continued swaying in the wind, covering her face now and then. Her gaze turned intense and Ryou stayed silent at that comment.

She looked back at him and said, "Come. There is a lot to be explained." She opened her wings and flapped them once. A gust of wind scattered the leaves on the ground as she elevated off the ground; gliding along the pale yellow wall to Ichigo's room. The wall caught his attention when he saw no shadow- her shadow.

Ryou just chuckled. The humor in this was there WAS A LOT to be explained to the unexplained. Starting with his death and the reappearance of his mother. Actually, referring to both their cases- the unexplained. Her dress swayed as she looked down at him and asked, "What's wrong?" Ryou felt his face burn a bit, that he looked away and crossed his arms. As expected, his mom to came down and stood before him with a smile. "You don't know how?" Besides the fact that he found it weird that he had wings, he knew no such thing on how to function them and what-so-ever. The two second-silence answered for him.

"Well, you don't need to know. When you're in a situation where your wings are required, they instinctively go into use," she explained then turning serious. "But this is very strange. They should've opened. Well, we'll deal with this later. Right now, Ichigo needs you."

Ryou quickly looked at his mom, turning a deep shade of red, which was something Ryou never did. Ryou never thought Ichigo would ever need him, except those times at work when they were still Mews, which was understandable since she didn't know anything.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryou asked as she took a hold on his wrist and turned. Ryou immediately turned hard- he didn't want his mom struggling with lifting him up, so he planted his feet. He covered his face when the gust of wind stung his eyes and they were in the air. Instead of feeling heavy, Ryou felt light. VERY light like a leaf being tossed in the wind. Like having no stomach or bones- weightless- as if being only flesh. Soon Ichigo's room came into view. "Just like I became your guardian angel, you'll do the same for Ichigo. She needs someone to protect her, and you know from who."

If this was the answer to all his doubts and confusions, Ryou didn't buy it. It just brought more confusion and more questions. Ichigo's room remained empty, the sun's last rays turned it orange, when they glided over the rail and landed on the floor.

"That's more questions than answers," he pointed out, when she let go of his wrist and scanned the room. She just half-smiled as she turned back to look at him.

"You're right, but this will clear it up a bit. When a person dies, their spirit leaves the body and they're instantly assigned to be a guardian angel. Just like me too you. I became your guardian angel, protecting and watching over you until you die. You are assigned to someone and I go to heaven, since my task is done. But..." Her voice became low and she turned thoughtful. "I wonder why I'm still here." She brought her face up and her expression lightened. Her fingers snuck to his head, ruffling the blond locks out of place. He squirmed away from her, reaching up to smooth his hair again. He always hated when she did that.

"I might as well spend more time with my Ryou, even if it is just showing and teaching you fighting skills," she added, giving him a gratified smile that Ryou gave her one as well. Mother and Son time from now on and Ryou didn't mind it at all. His mother has been gone for almost half his life; ripped away from him too soon and now that she was here again, Ryou agreed too: spend more time together.

"Now," she put her hands together, as if she was about to start praying, inches from her chin and continued. "...As Ichigo's guardian angel, you must focus on protecting Ichigo by using your weapons. Look.." She stretched her arms in front of her and as she opened them, a thin silver line grew between the space until she had her arms fully extended out and a sword floated in front of her. It was very thin and long, longer than his whole arm. The grip was thin and carved in gold and silver. The cross guard was a pair of wings with carved gold veins wrapping it around the center and halfway down the hilt.

"With this sword, you shall use to fight and too shield yourself, your wings. Watch." Her wings expanded more behind her and stretched like fingers and they came in front of her, crossing each other. "Your wings are your shield, which I explained earlier, they react instinctively when you're in battle. Now, you try." Her wings opened in front of her like curtains and shrank back to their normal size behind her.

Ryou saw that asking was pointless from here on out. Her explanation did clear up everything and there wasn't intense confusion as in the beginning. He was going to let everything just come at him to be explained. Go with the flow, to put it. Taking a deep breath, he immitated his mom on the first step and concentrated. Slowly opening his hands, he saw a thin silver layer in the open space. He continued opening them until a complete blade floated between his hands. It was the same as his mothers and just as long.

"Grab it and prepare yourself. Ichigo's coming," she ordered. Ryou wrapped his fingers around the pommel and the weight of it was surprisingly light. Not at all heavy as it seemed to be. Now this scenario wasn't at all good for Ichigo, after all she had just seen him a few minutes ago. How will she react when Ichigo saw him with a sword and his mom next to him with hers?

The bedroom door opened and Mrs. Momomiya walked in slowly holding Ichigo beside her. Around her wrist was a brace. Surely she had dislocated it when she fell.

"Thank goodness nothing bad happened to you Ichigo. Just follow what the doctor said. Get some sleep and drink your medicine, ok?" Ichigo looked half-asleep with her eyelids half-opened. Ryou's mom quickly moved out of the way when Ichigo head for her bed.

"Mmm...Yea. OK." She crawled on her bed and laid on it. Mrs. Momomiya pulled the covers over her and quietly left the room. So it was true. Mrs. Momomiya couldn't see them. A heavy silence floated in the room while Ryou stared at Ichigo, waiting for reality to hit. It seemed impossible having Ichigo a few feet away after everything that happened. He noticed that Ichigo looked sick like having going on a hunger strike for days. She looked...broken, if that were the right word, to the point of fragile.

"Is Ichigo the only one who can see me?" he asked when he remembered the past incident with Mrs. Momomiya and him.

"Yes. She's the only one who can see you and possibly me as well," Mrs. Shirogane answered from beside him. "Once she starts dreaming, a gateway will easily open to the dream world. This makes it easier for us to protect and watch over them. But, it's also an easy way for any evil spirit to break in and harm the dreamer. If they do, they attack since the dreamer is at their weakest."

Yup. He was dealing with something supernatural and the beyond. And he was right in the middle of it. Protecting Ichigo was going to be a toughy seeing that she can't be protected from herself. It seemed more like babysitting and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't wish to be dead anymore, jokingly speaking, whenever he needed a desperate escape from Ichigo's screechy voice. How was he going to do it? Just imagining what was he going to go through with Ichigo, got him scared. Then he saw the other side of the situation. He had to protect her. It was almost as doing the same with the Mew Project. Having to protect everyone in constant battles, but since this time was different, he took it more serious.

"Will Ichigo see us in there?" he asked, turning towards his mom.

She blinked twice and turned her thoughtful gaze at Ichigo. "I'm not sure. It never happened to you. You never saw me in your dreams, as an angel I mean. The times you dreamed about me where because you wanted to, but that wasn't ME. It was a reflection. A shadow of who I was. A memory. Who knows if it's the same with Ichigo," she answered quietly. Ryou noticed the sadness behind those words and he decided not to comment any further. It hurt her as much as it hurt him.

Ichigo squirmed a little to her right and with her right arm stretching away from the the bed, she brought her knees up a bit and yawned. One would expect to see her sleeping peacefully. Wrong. Apart from looking homeless, she looked like someone that has been lost, like someone who's lost their mind and wandered aimlessly with no destination; surviving on who knows what.

Seeing Ichigo like this, Ryou couldn't help but feel guilty. From the 4 yrs. they've known each other, Ichigo's never been in a state like this. She'd cry, complain, sometimes be depressed, but not to the extent to this. He admitted that he was the responsible on ruining and making her life impossible, but he never wanted wanted seeing her like THIS.

After all, half of what was going on was his doing. Half of what Ichigo was going through was his fault, or maybe everything. Ryou gripped the sword tighter. Fault or no fault, he had to do something. Not for himself, but for Ichigo. She's not even her shadow of who she is now. But, there was something else bothering him.

Ryou was sure that he could do his job as an angel and even more determined to do fulfill it. It wasn't a question on whether he could do it or not; a matter of lacking confidence. It was something more different than that. The only thing that came to his mind was Ichigos' eyes when she saw him. What was affecting him was the look in them: shock...fear...rejection. The feelings shown were very deep in her eyes that they reflected molten brown lava, burning but melting like deep chocolate. Burning with intense feeling.

Once Ichigo saw him and his mom, he was sure she's loose it. Her reaction was unpredictable, in her state and all. Hopefully, he'd find a way to calm her down or try to prevent from hurting herself more. This included him as well. How can he not hurt her when seeing him will? For once, he didn't have a solution. All he had to do now was to wait and get what's coming.

"Ryou," his mom's voice interrupted his thoughts, startling him. She stood next to him, eyeing Ichigo intensely. "She's asleep. The door to her dream will open any moment now. Now," she turned her body towards him and put her arm on his shoulder. It was then Ryou realized he was a bit taller than her by a few inches.

"I will help you fight and in everything. I'm not sure why your wings don't react, but I'll protect you. And you have to reach Ichigo. By how she is right now, her dream is going to be a challenge. Finding her will be difficult since it depends on her IF she wants to be found. It's her world after all," she explained.

Great. He was going to enter Ichigo-world. What was more scarier than that? Apart from that, he couldn't imagine his mom fighting or using a sword. It's not in her nature and she was too sweet and non-violent, but depending on the circumstances, he concluded that she had no other choice. But then again, after death noone has a choice, do they?

His thoughts were interrupted when the ceiling suddenly turned black and slowly consumed the room. The sun disappeared behind the black thick blanket like paint or water running, it concealed everything in its path until it centered on Ichigo. Far too quick for Ryou to react, Ichigo was covered in it and disappeared along with the bed.

Even though it was pitch dark, he could still see his hand and his mom, who started to walk beside him. "Stay alert. Evil spirits tend to attack angels first. Since we protect them, they have to get through US first. We don't get killed, but we hit a 'coma' state until the spirits are done," she explained, her voice echoing as if they were in a cave. Ryou twitched at the word "done".

They continued walking a few feet when a small spark of light crackled in a distance. As they advanced, it became bigger until it became expanded the whole place and Ryou had to close his eyes from the sudden brightness. He adjusted his focus and he wished he should've have known what he was going to see.

**-End, Part IV.**

Oh my my my my my. Ryou is her guardian angel! Oooo-hooo-hooo. I like this chapter a lot. Especially imagining Ryou as an angel. Wouldn't you agree? And his mom is in my story! Yay!

Who thinks Ryou looks hot as an angel? What do you think of his moms' appearance? Why isn't Ryous wings working? Why is his mom serious? Is she taking this TOO serious? What about Ryou? Is he some knuckle-head lost? Is he confused? Just why is it that Ichigo can see them and not her mother? Who wants to read Chap 5? I dooo! If you do, **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 5 reviews for Ch. 5! :)**


	5. Dreamland No More

The long waited Ch. 5 is here! Finally, huh? The reason or excuse for not updating it may not be much, but in March, we lost an uncle-in-law. 2 weeks later, an aunt-in-law and 3 weeks after, my grandpa, whom we got the blessing on seeing him for the first and last time. And a week after that, a neighborhood friend and on August 1, a cousin was killed. So, that's 5 deaths in less than 6 months or so. I didn't want to write because I wasn't in the mood since my grandpa's death affected us the most.

But, I was able to see a better view on Ichigo's and Ryous point of view on what they go through when someone dies. The experiences gave me more clearing on stuff. So, the story is going to get interesting. TRUST ME XD. This Chap. is on Ryous POV since his mom and him are in Ichigo world. Whoaaa... Scary huh? Don't imagine it just yet. Read and review!

**5 reviews for Ch. 6!**

**V. Dreamland No More**

Ryou was welcomed, not by the sound of wind or leaves ruffling in trees, but by someone's cries. Someone crying uncontrollably. It didn't take him long to identify who they belonged to: Ichigo. Her sobs echoed around him, surrounding him in this suffering and pain. Even though Ryous vision wasn't cleared yet, he searched for her, but all he could distinguish was the horrible place he was in.

It was hard for him to believe he was actually in a dream; that THIS was Ichigos' dream right now. Ban the word "dream"; this place wasn't even close to the word. The atmosphere was so heavy that it felt like being in a crowded room and everything was shrinking in on you. Kind of like suffocating, but it was just your chest feeling squeezed by a sky was gloomy and heavy, like a thunderstorm was nearing by.

Ryou noticed that he was under a large tree and above him, the leaves rested still and silent. Its canopy circled around him, creating a big shade. It seemed as if it had been raining because the leaves were shiny and there were drops dripping from the tips. Each drop sank to the ground and darkened the ground. Seeing his feet for the first time, Ryou noticed that he was barefooted. He felt stupid for not noticing before.

"What the-? Why are-?" Ryou looked behind him and angled his foot to see his sole, but he saw something else. His sole was painted in red, in fresh red paint. A strange rusty smell rose from the ground like the smell of rain after its storm. Moist and dirt mixed together only this time was rusty and moist. He reached out his hand until a drop fell on his palm. It was dark red liquid dripping from the trees and staining the ground in dark brown.

"Blood," he said at the same time as his mom, who came forward from beside him.

"The whole place is stained by it," Ryou pointed out, suddenly feeling terrified. Ichigo's cries continued, becoming a horrible sound effect. Beyond the distance, there were more trees that seemed to continue as far as Ryou could see. It horrified him more since this was Ichigo's dr-nightmare. Since when did she switch balloons, strawberries, and bunnies, for blood-covered trees, blood stained ground and gloomy sky? Just what did Ichigo see and go through these past few days?

"Poor Ichigo. Dreams reflect on what someone is feeling, kind of like a mirror. This is...I have not the words to explain," his mother expressed in pain. Ryou was speechless as well. His mind was suddenly in shock, in hold, absorbing the scenery. There was no wind and everything was still with Ichigo's cries echoing. As he examined the place, his chest was feeling tight and his mind brought memories of the Ichigo back then.

Every memory where she came out smiling, laughing, skipping, jumping, suddenly felt impossible for them to belong to Ichigo. They seemed to belong to someone else, like from a movie clip. As Ryou continued watching, the sound of her laugh echoed in his mind. He felt his mouth twitch when Ichigo's smiling face came and went. For Ichigo to turn from giddy-happy-Ichigo, to THIS, Ryou couldn't believe it. He didn't WANT to believe it. Ichigo had to be somewhere under all of this, referring to the REAL Ichigo-energetic happy Ichigo. There was no way Ryou was going to let her continue being like this.

Drops of blood continued staining his arms and face when he shifted towards his mom and spoke. "We can hear her, but how can we get to her? It sounds as if she's everywhere and not just one place as if she's crying through some big speakers." More drops fell on his face, streaking it with blood and his hair. He shook his head and wiped his face with his hand, but it only made it worse. There were a few drops on his moms face when she turned to face him and spoke.

"That's up to her, IF she wants to be found. Right now, what she's feeling is being shown. See how the trees go on and continue? Well, they're obstacles that Ichigo put so she won't be found, but there's a part of her that's still crying out." Ichigo's cries continued and he couldn't do anything but listen.

"For now, we can't do anything for her. But meanwhile..." She extended her arm with her palm down and her sword appeared and she wrapped her fingers around the handle. "Let's practice. Since you're very agile and flexible, your reflexes should be tuned in enough, thanks to your cat genes," she stated, slowly smiling in the end. Ryou couldn't help form his crooked smile. His mother remained ageless, despite the 9 yrs. she's been dead. Well, her body at least. He did notice a little change in her: she was a little serious. She was still sweet, kind, and caring, but, it wasn't showing through her like before, which was all the time.

She was a little serious and thoughtful, something she rarely was, as if she was holding back. And now that he saw her clearly with sword and serious, he almost didn't recognize her. It was his mom all right, from the outside, but from the inside, she was THERE, but not completely. Kind of like Ichigo. Immediately, he rejected the sudden comparison. How and when did she start using the sword so easily? This wasn't like her.

"This isn't like you mom," he said directly with seriousness. Her eyes turned away from him as she lowered her sword and exhaled slowly. A small chuckle vibrated from her and she turned to face him with a smile.

"You're right. This isn't like me; teaching you to fight with a weapon and holding one myself." She paused and her look turned intense.

"When I became your guardian, I was so terrified on fighting and using a sword. Just the thought on having my hands being stained by killing something, by someone's life, literally mortified me, but I continued to fight. It wasn't until an evil spirit broke in when I realized I wasn't fighting how I was supposed to. I was only using half of my will." The seriousness in her eyes melted a bit as she paused and he saw that she examined him. She always put that face whenever she remembered something. Her memory didn't last long until she started speaking again.

"The spirit was hurting you, practically eating you and to this day, I regret letting it go to that extreme to finally wake up and use my sword. It was fear that was holding me back, and all that drove me was the need to protect you. As long as I was here, protecting you, that's what I was going to do. After that, fighting became...fun." Ryou raised his eyebrows the same time she turned her head and giggled a little. Did his mother just say what he thought she said? FUN? Fun for HER?

"Using a sword is more than a weapon, more than just to kill. It's what's behind it. It's a tool for you to protect someone and that every victory is just another battle won because you've protected that person from getting hurt," she explained as she raised her sword and stared into it. "But, the feeling on being able to do something for you, Ryou, surpasses everything. That is why I'm able to lift up the sword and fight."

"I just can't take you as violent mom," Ryou replied as he crossed his arms. He still couldn't get passed the fact his mom was here. It felt like talking to a mirror with someone's pictured posted to it. It was probably the rush residue from earlier.

Her face came up and she laughed. Her laugh sang out from her, awakening Ryou's memories on how he loved to her hear laugh. It was warm and kind, the kind that doesn't force itself out, but it's gentle and peaceful. Her laugh and Ichigo's sobs mixed with each other, creating a scary combination of oil and water.

"Oh no..," she coughed out between giggles. "I only turn 'violent' when a demon is near. I'm just armed wherever I go, but that doesn't change who I am." She continued to smile even though blood streaked her face. "I'll always be the same, Ryou."

Ryou smiled warmly at her and chuckled a bit. "I'll get past the sword."

Memories of them suddenly replayed in Ryous mind. Every memory, through good or bad when he was a kid, showed that his mom was still the same, only more dedicated to her task and Ryou admired her more. In spite of what happened, Ryou admired her even more and gave him motivation for his case.

And right now, for Ryou, Ichigo was his task. In death, he could say it now; he will protect her from anything. Protecting her mattered more now than before. Mostly since Ryou could do something about it, something to get the real Ichigo back, because there was no way he was leaving her this way. And with his mother here, this just made the situation more interesting.

Ryou held out his hand and stretched his fingers downward as his sword appeared under his palm.

"So, what's the first thing to do?" he asked, as he held a grip on his sword.

"Stay alert. Don't let them catch you off guard and stay keen to everything; your surroundings. Now..," she lowered her sword a bit and glided a few feet away from him while her hair rippled to her sides. "..We'll do a couple of jousting just to get you familiar on using your sword." Drops of blood continued to drip and she was stained by little red dots all over. A drop rolled down from the right eyebrow to her cheek.

Planting her feet on the ground, she separated them a little and gripped her sword with both hands and angled it towards him. Ryou suddenly felt unsure of this. The fact that he was about to 'battle' with his mom troubled him, but, the thought on hurting her by accident or something happening, suddenly froze him. He didn't think when she mentioned "teaching" him how to fight; she referred as fighting each other.

Was she really being serious?

"Are you being serious?" Well, he had to ask. The thought of his mother jousting with him, sounded illogical. Did she really think on jousting with him? Where did that idea come from?

She didn't lower her sword, but she straightened her posture. She looked at him sweetly, which didn't fit her when she had a sword in her hands. "It's part of your training, Ryou. I'm just helping you prepare yourself. And don't worry about hurting me. Look..." She gripped her sword with one hand and extended her other arm in front of her.

Ryou immediately saw her plan, but just as he opened his mouth to protest, she slashed her sword through her arm and it slid through, the same way his did when Ichigo fell. "See? We can't get hurt by our weapons, much less another angel. I won't get hurt and you won't get hurt either," she pointed out with a smile. Ryou felt his stomach twist on what he just saw, but gripped his sword and grasped the fact that all he had to do was let everything come at him, with no questions, swords and all.

With Ichigo still crying around him, he enclosed his sword between his hands and copied her movements. The wet soil mashed under his feet like mud. Holding a sword felt alien to him; it was his first experience with a sword. It glinted a little down the blade and reflected everything. Despite the distance between him and his mom, it made him feel safe but very unsure of himself. For the first time, he didn't have a solution or options. The situation was like scattered marbles: all over the place.

It's like that saying: "Life can change in one second." He already experienced it once, and he was experiencing it right now. As much as the situation was confusing for him, he took note of someone else who right now, was hurting really bad. And that was Ichigo. Confusing or not, dead or alive, swords or arrows. WHATEVER, Ichigo was hurting right now and a lot of pain. Her cries mirrored her emotions and her dream reflected her feelings. And for some reason, it hurt Ryou and DEEP. She was still alive and she had a lot to experience and live. And that was more than enough to make her happy and protect her.

Gripping the sword tighter, he moved his foot a bit and his mother lunged at him in full speed. Right away he confirmed that his cat genes were still intact because he had swung his sword behind him, where the blade screeched and hit hard against his mothers. His right arm trembled a bit as he kept his sword behind his back and he looked back to see his mom between the blades, concentrated and smiling. Blood stained the length of the blades and a few drops stained them.

"Impressive. That will come in handy for you." She removed her sword and suspiciously, he turned around to face her.

"Doesn't it seem weird that I still have my cat genes? Since they were in my system, they're expected to STAY in my body," Ryou pointed out. It was basic anatomy. Anything in a body stays in the body.

"Well, they probably became part of you like instincts. We all have them, but since yours got mixed with animal it became more potent. Kind of like glue." Her expression changed when she tilted her head a little bit to her right. Ryou saw that her eyes turned hard and he noticed the same thing: Ichigo wasn't crying anymore. It was dead silent. They were caught up in swords and such that he had forgotten about her. Lesson #2: NEVER GET DISTRACTED. Surely this was one of his mothers' tactics.

"Look," she said as she pointed towards her right. Ryou turned and saw a clear path a few feet away from them. It snaked along some trees and continued where Ryou couldn't see.

"We need to hurry." His mom was already running towards the path. Instantly, he ran after her with sword in hand. Now that Ichigo wasn't crying, it felt scary in both senses: the place and for him. For him because he couldn't be sure if she was ok, if she was awake or still asleep. As long as she wasn't giving some signal of life, that disturbed him.

His mom was a few feet away from him when she crouched, opened her wings and she glided above him. The path went straight until it curved around a tree ahead of them. "What do you think is going on with Ichigo?" Ryou called out between strides, keeping his eyes forward. His sword disappeared from his hand and as he continued running, he felt that he wasn't panting. He was breathing regularly, but there was no instant exhaustion. Despite how tight the air felt, he still breathed easily.

"She's made a path for us. She wants to be found, but we must find her before-" Something had interrupted her. To his left, he heard a loud ruffle and a sharp snarl. It all happened very suddenly then.

"RUN!" His mom roared.

She launched herself at him from behind, making him loose a step which sent him sliding towards the ground. His arms scrapped against the sharp rocks until he sank his fingers into the soil. His hand made a 360 degree turn as he swung his legs around him until he was crouching. This time, his heart was pounding against his chest and he breathed hard through his teeth. Removing his right hand from the ground, he flexed his tingling fingers as clumps of moist soil fell. Down the length of his arm were long scractches and Ryou expected blood to be oozing out, but to his surprise, the flesh mushed back together like dough and he was healed.

Quickly looking up, he saw his mom a few feet from him in a defensive position. Her legs were opened and her sword in front; just like before, only more intense this time. A low, sharp growl came from somewhere. He couldn't see what was in front of her until he stood up. Crouching low like a fierce lion was a revolting horrid dog. Only this dog was beyond the natural. Its' pointy ears were pulled back and its body was hairless, like a naked mole rat. It looked like recent burned skin with veins exposing.

The tail snaked behind it like a whip and it snarled fiercely, showing its bare white teeth within a net of saliva. Over all, it was an animal picked out straight from someone's nightmares. And its' size was of a great Danes', only a bit bigger.

"Ryou, get to Ichigo," his mom ordered seriously that he thought she was speaking through her teeth. The animals menacing stare turned intense through its red eyes.

"I'm not leaving you with THAT," Ryou answered back, crossing his arms surprised at his moms order.

"It's not an option Ryou!" she answered rigorously. Ryou's eyes flinched at how harsh she sounded. "Find her and have her wake up. I'll hold this off." Her wings expanded behind her like a bird getting stretching its feathers. They kept growing until Ryou couldn't see the demonized dog no more. It was like a wall on each side and his mom looked petite between them.

"Go," she answered calmly. Her head turned slightly to her right so Ryou could see her eye. "Don't worry." She smiled a calm smile as if everything was allright. As if there wasn't some supernatural-freak of nature, ready to bite her head off in front of her. Then out of nowhere, a thin red vine snaked wrapped around her neck the same time it made a sharp SNAP! Ryou's chest felt like it got stabbed as he saw his mom's eyes bulged out and her mouth open wide, making a horrifying face of asphyxiation.

"MOM!" he shouted frightened as he darted towards her. He was within reach when her right wing swooshed down, sending feathers flying everywhere. He heard the sound of arrows zipping and sharp yelping coming from his mom. Her other wing mirrored it and again, he heard loud sharp cries with a mix of yelps and howling. The whip loosened around his mothers neck and her face relaxed. Immediately, she responded between breaths.

"Hurry. Once Ichigo's awake, it will be gone." Ryou couldn't help but snarl under his breath. He couldn't choose Ichigo over THIS, but if he stayed, Ichigo would be in more danger. Both her and his mom were equal right now, despite the difference. Ryou exhaled sharply, turned around and started running down the path. Behind him, he continued hearing the struggles of his mom and the cries had stopped. Everything was leaving him with no choice. He felt like he was running away like a coward.

He felt like he was between a wall and a sword: nowhere to go, but to wait and see the swords next move. He curved around the tree and saw that the path continued downhill. But if he'd be more coward if he didn't do anything for BOTH. Despite how Ichigo plucked his nerves all the time, deep down he knew he had feelings for her. Of course, he never showed them seeing that it would do no good, but he cared for her. He...loved her. He knew Ichigo would never respond to him, seeing that she was in love with that Aoyama kid. And what's worse than falling in love with someone who's heart is already taken?

Either way, it didn't matter now. All he wanted now was to find her, bring Ichigo back to life, and even if it meant fighting each other again, that was fine as well. It would bring her back.

His feet plastered against the mushy path as he ran downhill. His wings would be very handy right now if they were functional. It didn't go steep, but the path curved to the right behind another tree and as Ryou turned, his feet slammed hard and he slid a little when he came to a sudden stop.

**-End, Part V**

Dum dum dum. So a BIG APOLOGY if this seems rushed. I was planning on making it longer, but I decided to leave it at that. Its allready long enough haha. So tell me how I did. If Ryous character is ok. The idea with him is that everything is coming at him, like a RUSH and he's just taking everything as it comes. So yea

So Ryou is worried about Ichigo and why doesn't he seem to notice that? haha What happened to his mom? Did she die? Will she die? Will she be in my next chapter? Will Ichigo wake up in time? Will Ryou find her in time before that DOG rips her apart? Will it get to Ichigo? Didn't his mom sound mean? Is Ryou under some prescription drug? What of Ryou? Why can't his wings work? Why is he limited on some stuff? If Ichigo wakes up on time, what will happen? What about her mom? How will Ryou find poor depressed Ichigo? **REVIEW AND FIND OUT in CH. 6!**


	6. author's note Oo

Oh wow! lol. Well, you finally hear from me after a break of 3 yrs, is it? If not, it seems like it xD. Well, here I am again to tell you I'm not dead and I haven't forgotten my stories. So, I realized something as I was rereading one of my stories: Angelic. I realized I sucked. Ha. I threw everything out there and I wasn't giving time on doing the story better. I was to focused on the dramatic huge events that I forgot about what really goes through Ichigo's mind. Wouldn't you agree? Everything felt rushed.

So, I would like to redo it so you can enjoy it better. It's going to be a challenge considering I'm in College, but because I know I can do better, why not, right?

So, thank you for reading this :D. Means a lot, more especially if you've read my story and waiting for that long-awaited Chapter 6.


End file.
